Secretos
by Earilmadith21
Summary: UA "Yo, Draco Abraxas Malfoy siempre estaré contigo, siempre te amaré y siempre te protegeré a ti, Hermione Lyra Malfoy" es el juramento hecho por tan sólo un niño, pero que él buscará cumplir, aunque con ello se condene a convertirse en un mortífago, y a fingir no amar a su hermana de una manera tan impropia como lo hace.


**_Disclaimer: Como mi bolsillo bien sabe no soy creadora ni dueña de Harry Potter, la mente maestra es J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para entretener a mi curiosa y rara mentecita._**

___Para Karla de Luna, quien siempre me está leyendo y soportando mis mil loqueras y mi mente inquieta. Te quiero hermanita! gracias por siempre leerme._

* * *

Era el mes de noviembre de 1981. El aire frío y la lluvia calaban hasta los huesos. Gruesas y densas gotas caían sin cesar. Los truenos rompían la monotonía del ruido de la ciudad, que pese a la lluvia aún era perceptible. Sin embargo, aquel extraño hombre que caminaba solitario por las calles de Londres era prácticamente ajeno al clima. Una gran sombrilla, y su gruesa capa de viaje no permitían que el frío o la lluvia lo molestaran en absoluto.

Su paso era lento, cansado. No era para menos, se dirigía a un lugar al que realmente no deseaba llegar. Estaba por hacer algo que tampoco quería. Finalmente los tacones de sus botas se detuvieron ante una casa.

Las luces de la calle eran tenues y no había nadie para ver la expresión del sujeto, pero si alguien la hubiera visto, hubiera podido distinguir la mueca de desprecio que lanzó al observar la sencillez de la construcción que tenía enfrente.

El cielo retumbó, especialmente fuerte esta vez. El hombre se estremeció visiblemente. No le temía a los truenos, nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando niño. No, aquel estremecimiento se debía más que nada a la sensación de inconformidad que le daba enfrentar su destino.

Haciendo una última mueca estiró la mano cubierta en un elegante guante de piel hacia el timbre. La gruesa puerta de madera protestó al ser abierta, una agradable luz iluminó la entrada.

**— **Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. Pase por favor **— **dijo el pequeño hombre de aspecto cansado que había acudido a abrir la puerta. Vestía una curiosa mezcla de ropa que a Lucius Malfoy le pareció un insulto a la vista. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al visitante al interior de la casa.

El recién llegado no se molestó en devolver el saludo, se limitó a subir con lentitud los escalones de entrada y a pasar por un lado del hombrecillo. La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Así como su destino se selló al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Julio, 1996.

Una delgada figura encapuchada caminaba por las orillas de un río, de pronto, una segunda figura apareció, vestida de igual manera.

**— **¡Cissy! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes!.**  
**

**— **¡Déjame, Bella!.**  
**

Narcissa Malfoy forcejeaba con su hermana, Bellatrix trataba de detener a la rubia, quien parecía fuera de sus cabales. Lestrange apenas había notado dónde estaban. Narcissa se liberó finalmente.

**— **No puedes confiar en él Cissy, además si hablas es traición.**  
**

**—** El señor tenebroso confía en él y yo... yo no tengo más opción.**  
**

La señora Malfoy caminó hasta llegar a lo alto, ahí encontró una verja. La traspasó sin cautela y pronto se encontró en una calle adoquinada. Bellatrix la siguió, frustrada. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse frente a una gran hilera de casas de ladrillo.

Bella reanudó sus esfuerzos en detener a su hermana.

**— **¡Suéltame, Bella!**— **Narcissa había sacado su varita por entre los pliegues de la capa y la sostuvo amenazadoramente frente a su hermana

**—**¿A tu propia hermana, Cissy? No serías capaz...

**— **¡Ya no hay nada de lo que no sea capaz! **— **pronunció alejándose de Bella, mientras echaba a correr. ¿Acaso su hermana no la entendía? Ella debía hacer algo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Finalmente ambas hermanas doblaron la esquina. Narcissa levantó la mirada, un oxidado letrero rezaba "Calle de la hilandera", sin detenerse a pensar, la mujer prosiguió su marcha hasta llegar a la última casa. Bellatrix hizo una mueca de desprecio. No sabía que le molestaba más, que el lugar fuera muggle, el estado de deterioro en el que estaba o el hedor, al final se dijo que era todo. Narcissa ni se había inmutado y ajena a los sentimientos de su hermana llamó a la puerta.

Los negros y grasientos cabellos que caían como cortinas sobre el rostro de Severus Snape, asomaron por la puerta. Narcissa se descubrió el rostro.

Snape al reconocerla, la saludó. Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a ambas mujeres. Al percatarse de que la hermana de Cissy, Bella, la acompañaba la saludó también.

Pronto los tres adultos se encontraron en un pequeño y oscuro salón. Las paredes tenían por decoración estantes llenos de libros, los cuales, se hallaban en diversos estados de deterioro. Narcissa se sentó en el raído sofá, y se quitó la capa. Bella, se colocó detrás de su hermana, de pie.

Snape preguntó el motivo de su visita. Narcissa, indecisa preguntó si estaban solos. No, Colagusano también estaba ahí. Snape, tras asegurarse de que éste les trajera vino y se desapareciera instó a Narcissa a hablar. La mujer había empezado a decirle que él era el único que la podría ayudar, cuando de pronto el hombre la interrumpió, sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia la puerta secreta por la que momentos atrás había desaparecido Colagusano. El estruendo y un quejido les indicó que finalmente estaban "a solas".

Narcissa apenas había comenzado, cuando Bellatrix la interrumpió, alegando que estaba cometiendo un error al hablar frente a ciertas personas.

Snape, divertido por la evidente molestia de Bella, la invitó a sincerarse. La mujer comenzó a enumerar las razones de su desconfianza. Snape, sin inmutarse, comenzó a contestar a sus acusaciones. Finalmente, cuando Bellatrix se quedó sin argumentos. Snape volvió a centrar su atención en Narcissa.

**— **Dime, Narcissa, ¿venías a pedirme ayuda?.

**— **Sí, Severus. Creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme. Lucius está en prisión y... mis hijos- cerró los ojos, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas **— **Sé que tengo prohibido hablar de esto, me lo prohibió el mismísimo señor Tenebroso, pero... **— **miraba a Snape con súplica.

**— **Sí te lo han prohíbido, no deberías hablar...

Bellatrix lo interrumpió con una exclamación de triunfo. Severus la ignoró, se acercó a la ventana para correr las cortinas.

**— **Pero, resulta que yo conozco tu situación. Aunque, Narcissa sino la supiera esto sería un error gravísimo. Ahora, sí crees que puedo interferir en los planes del señor Tenebroso o hacerlo cambiar de parecer, te equivocas.

**— **Pero ¡Mis hijos! **—** gritó con desesperación mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder contenerse.

**— **Tus hijos, tendrán la más alta gloria sí contribuyen a los planes del señor Tenebroso ¡Tu hija será la mejor aliada para hacer caer a Potter! ¡y tu hijo acabará con Dumbledore**—** terció Bellatrix **—** Además, ninguno de tus hijos se negó a aceptar su misión.

**— **¡Porque son unos niños! Es demasiado peligroso, no es ningún juego. ¿Es venganza por el error de mi hija de ser amiga de Potter? ¿Es porque Lucius falló en el Ministerio?, ¿acaso es tan grave para cobrar la vida de mis hijos?.

**— **El señor Tenebroso está muy disgustado, Narcissa. Tu esposo se dejó capturar y tu hija es amiga de Potter, claro, el señor Tenebroso ve en ella una oportunidad muy buena para conocer a Potter desde alguien cercano.

**— **Pero sí los descubren, ambos morirán **—** la mujer sollozaba. Snape fingió no verla **— **¡Tu podrías hacerlo!.

**— **Intentaré ayudarlos.

**— **¿Lo harías? ¿Te encargarías de que no les suceda nada? **—** imploró Narcissa **—** ¿Pronunciarías el juramento inquebrantable?.

**—** ¿El juramento inquebrantable?**— **Repitió Snape

Bellatrix, soltó una carcajada de triunfo.

**— **¡Lo intentará! ¿lo escuchaste Cissy? Palabras vacías.

**— **Claro, Narcissa. Pronunciaré el juramento inquebrantable. Quizá tu hermana se avenga a ser nuestro testigo.

Bellatrix los miró boquiabierta.

Snape y Narcissa unieron sus manos. Bella apuntó la varita sobre las manos entrelazadas.

**— **¿Juras vigilar a mis hijos Draco y Hermione mientras intentan cumplir las órdenes del señor Tenebroso, Severus?**— **inquirió Narcissa.

**— **Si, juro.

Una brillante y delgada lengua de fuego salió de la varita y se enroscó alrededor de las dos manos.

**— **Y si es necesario ¿juras realizar tu la tarea que les ha encomendado el señor Tenebroso?.

Una segunda lengua de fuego salió de la punta de la varita y se entrelazó con la primera, formando una cadena.

**— **Sí, juro**— **Contestó por fin Snape tras un momento de vacilación, una tercera lengua de fuego se unió a las primeras, y se cerró alrededor de las manos sujetas con firmeza, ante la mirada atónita de Bellatrix.

* * *

Draco Malfoy dormía tranquilamente. Su cuerpo yacía laxo sobre el mullido colchón y las suaves sábanas de seda color verde esmeralda. Aún entre sueños sintió la pesadez de otro cuerpo encima del suyo.

Sonrió. No tenía porqué asustarse, sabía con exactitud quien era. Ella era la única que se colaba a su habitación en silencio. Sólo a ella se lo permitía. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos su mano busco a tientas las de ella. No tardó en encontrar su objetivo. Con delicadeza rodeó la muñeca de ella y la atrajo hacia sus labios.

**— **¿No crees que es muy temprano para despertarme?**— **murmuró soñoliento antes de besar con suavidad la piel de la chica.

Ella rió levemente.

**— **¿No crees que después de estar separados tanto tiempo tenemos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos?**— **contestó ella inclinándose con suavidad sobre él. Sus labios se encontraron en un casto beso, la chica se separó casi al instante, sin embargo, se acurrucó a un lado de él. Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del chico por la cintura. Él colocó sus manos sobre las femeninas.

**— **¿Y qué tienes en mente, sis*?**— **preguntó Draco, aún negándose a abrir los ojos.

**— **Quiero ver el amanecer contigo, Draco. Ya sabes a donde quiero ir **— **pidió con tono soñador.

El rió, pese a todo lo que habían vivido juntos y separados ella aún tenía ese aire infantil. Eso le gustaba de ella y rogaba a Merlín y a Salazar porque nunca lo perdiera.

**— **¿El amanecer? ¿prefieres ver el amanecer a mi?**— **bufó incrédulo **—**Soy mucho más atractivo que un soso amanecer y te puedo complacer mejor**— **añadió con arrogancia**— **tengo una idea que no creo que te disguste mucho **— **sugirió seductoramente.

**—**¿Ah si? ¿y cuál es esa idea?**—** preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia mientras reprimía una sonrisa de satisfacción, el amanecer en la playa podía esperar. Ella no.

Finalmente él abrió los ojos para verla. La larga y rebelde melena castaña caía sobre sus hombros. El delgado tirante del camisón había resbalado de su lugar y dejaba su hombro al descubierto. Sus ojos brillantes de expectación y sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. Draco sonrió de lado. Con un movimiento se separó de ella y cambió su posición, ahora ella estaba debajo de él.

**— **Mmmm primero esto**— **dijo él mientras se inclinaba para besar su mejilla **—**y después esto**—**sus labios se deslizaron hasta la pequeña boca. Ella rió divertida mientras sus labios se encontraban. El beso fue corto, nada intenso. Él intentó separarse pero ella lo impidió atrapando el labio de Draco entre sus dientes y mordisqueándolo suavemente, ya no quería que el jugara con ella. El rubio gimió como respuesta y se inclinó aún más sobre la chica, quien aprovechó para besarlo con pasión.

Ella sintió como la mano de él se deslizaba sobre la tela de su camisón, trazando su figura hasta que finalmente encontró el borde. Los largos y delgados dedos de Draco se colaron curiosos por debajo de la tela arrastrándola consigo mientras ascendían por las piernas de la joven. No estaba muy tranquila, lo besaba con urgencia mientras sus pequeñas manos recorrían la espalda de él, agradecía demasiado que él sólo durmiera en ropa interior.

**—** ¿Te gusta mi idea?**—** cuestionó él**— **admítelo, a veces tengo mejores ideas que tu.

Ella sintió como su prenda íntima era deslizada por sus caderas primero, después por sus piernas y finalmente no supo a dónde había ido a parar, sólo sabía que estaba libre de ella. La sensación de anticipación la inundó y se incrementó al sentir los dedos de él tocándola familiar e íntimamente. Un gemido de parte de la chica provocó una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Draco, él no se molestó en reprimirla.

**—** Me encanta**—** contestó finalmente ella **—** Te amo, Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

**—** Y yo a ti, Hermione Lyra Malfoy **—** contestó él mientras sentía cómo era en esta ocasión su ropa interior la que era deslizada fuera de su cuerpo...

Hermione yacía abrazada a Draco. La castaña dormía plácidamente mientras él la observaba detenidamente.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo golpeó, no por primera vez. Sabía que _esto_ estaba mal. Pero se _sentía_ demasiado bien. Hacía casi seis meses que su relación había empezado, pero no por eso él dejaba de sentirse intranquilo. Él la amaba y ella a él, pero ambos sabían que su amor no era exactamente el más sano. Él debía amarla, sí, pero de una manera fraternal y pura; no de la manera pasional, posesiva y loca en que lo hacía. En resumen, él no debía amarla como mujer, sino como la hermana que era. Él haría todo por ella, porque simplemente ella era su todo. Su razón para vivir y ahora aún más.

Draco cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar. Su vida era un completo caos y estaba por empeorar, todo se había convertido en una gran mentira desde que Voldemort había regresado.

El rubio exhaló un sonoro suspiro, y se dejó llevar por su mente a la cual acudieron miles de recuerdos...

Era una hermosa tarde, el jardín estaba lleno de flores, narcisos blancos para ser más exacto, los favoritos de la dueña de la casa; más allá inmensos árboles rodeaban el lugar.

Una melodiosa risa hacía eco. Un chiquillo rubio, de 11 años corría. Los pavorreales que caminaban tranquilamente por el césped se sobresaltaban al paso del niño, quien no temía atropellarlos en su camino.

Draco no se fijaba en aquellas exóticas aves, su atención estaba más bien fija en la larga cabellera castaña de su hermana que se agitaba en el viento, mientras ella zigzagueaba por entre los árboles. Hermione reía alegre mientras trataba de escapar de su hermano.

Finalmente Hermione sintió cómo su pequeña muñeca era atrapada por la mano de Draco. Ella se giró para encarar a su hermano, sonrió. El niño la atrajo hacia él, por el esfuerzo ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre el césped, riendo.

**—** ¿Draco?**—** llamó la niña, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de él. Tenían la misma edad, pero el niño ya era un palmo más alto que ella.

**—** Mmm **—** murmuró él, cerrando los ojos.

**—** Repítemelo otra vez, ¿si?**—** pidió ella tirando suavemente de la mano de Draco.

**—** ¿Qué cosa? **—** preguntó el rubio, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

**—** Dime que me cuidarás siempre, que siempre estaremos juntos y siempre me querrás.

El sonrió y finalmente se decidió a mirarla. La noche anterior Draco y ella habían estado hablando de Hogwarts, sus respectivas cartas habían llegado ya vía lechuza unos meses atrás y ahora se preparaban para asistir en menos de dos semanas. Ambos chiquillos se encontraban emocionados ante la perspectiva de estudiar magia, pero también estaban aterrados ante la posibilidad de ser separados al ingresar a casas diferentes. Nunca habían estado separados, mientras crecían ellos compartían todo, travesuras, risas y lá sospechaba que él iría a Slytherin, como todos sus ancestros antes que él, sin embargo, Hermione era otra historia. La niña desde siempre había sido fiera como leona, desafiando a su padre, defendiendo sus convicciones a capa y espada.

Sus padres nunca les ocultaron nada sobre su pasado como mortífagos y ellos crecieron con la teoría de la pureza de la sangre recitada a todas horas.

Sin embargo, ni él ni Hermione estuvieron nunca de acuerdo con ella. Mientras que a Draco sencillamente no le importaba nada al respecto. Hermione se convirtió en fiel defensora de los "muggles" y "sangre sucias". Aunque conociendo a su padre y por recomendación de su protector hermano sus actividades pasaron a ser clandestinas tan pronto como iniciaron.

Draco estaba más que seguro de que su hermana no estaría en Slytherin, quizás Gryffindor o Ravenclaw serían su hogar. Él era el primero en reconocer la agudeza de su hermana así como su valentía, cualidades de las que él carecía. No era tonto, ni mucho menos. Los tutores que les habían enseñado sus primeras lecciones en casa alababan la inteligencia de ambos, sin embargo, era claro que Hermione tenía una clase de inteligencia muy diferente a la de él.

Por esa razón ambos niños temían ser separados. El amor entre ellos era demasiado fuerte y jamás pensaron en la posibilidad de pasar tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro. Acostumbrados desde pequeños a pasar todo el tiempo juntos, a pesar de las reticencias de su padre. Hermione se había colado a su habitación a hurtadillas, como siempre hacía cuando algo la perturbaba. Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por acallar los temores de su hermana, finalmente, él le había hecho una promesa, él le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara ellos _siempre_ estarían juntos, él _siempre _cuidaría de ella, y _siempre_ la amaría.

**—** ¿Draco? **—** Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_**—** Sis_, yo, Draco Abraxas Malfoy_ siempre _estaré contigo, _siempre _ te amaré y _siempre _te protegeré a ti, Hermione Lyra Malfoy **—** juró con solemnidad, su mano descansaba sobre su corazón como para validar su juramento. Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Del bolsillo del pantalón, el rubio sacó su varita. Desde hacía meses sus padres les habían comprado los útiles del colegio y las varitas, y ambos recibían instrucción mágica impartida por su madre, así cuando llegaran al colegio, serían capaces de realizar los encantamientos con mayor rapidez. La castaña lo miró interrogante, él sonrió **—** ¿me jurarías tu lo mismo? ¿harías un pacto de sangre conmigo?.

La niña asintió fervientemente, ella haría todo lo que él deseara. Draco se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, Hermione lo imitó. Él tomó la varita y apuntó a su muñeca izquierda.

_**—** Sectum **—** _murmuró, de la varita salió un tenue resplandor y un pequeño corte apareció en la pálida piel del chico. Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, no dolía mucho pero no le gustaba la sangre. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Hermione estiró su mano izquierda ofreciéndole el interior de su muñeca para que hiciera lo mismo. Draco repitió el hechizo, esta vez apuntando a la mano de la chica.

Hermione torció el gesto, pero no expresó nada más. El rubio tomó la mano de la chica, pasó su pulgar por sobre la herida con delicadeza y cariño. Posó su propia muñeca herida sobre la de ella, haciendo que la sangre de ambos se mezclaran.

**—** Te juro, por la sangre que corre por mis venas que hasta el último día de mi vida, te amaré y protegeré.

**—** Yo también te juro por la sangre que corre por mis venas, que siempre te amaré y protegeré, incluso en la otra vida**—** concluyó Hermione.

El chico se inclinó hacia su hermana y con ternura besó su frente, ambos asintieron ante el solemne juramento. Draco tomó su varita y murmuró un hechizo para curar ambas heridas. Pese a que estas cerraron de inmediato, una tenue cicatriz de un blanco perlado ocupó su lugar...

Draco despertó, aquel recuerdo de infancia había parecido más bien un sueño. Escuchó la respiración suave y acompasada de Hermione, instintivamente levantó la mano izquierda. Se miró la muñeca y ahí la vio, aún después de tantos años la cicatriz permanecía. La acarició con ternura. Sonrió, aquella cicatriz era el recordatorio que necesitaba. Sería su ancla para atarlo a la vida, sería su fuerza cuando ésta le faltara. Él estaba por enfrentarse a la mayor prueba de toda su vida, una vida que sería muy corta si fallaba, suspiró ante la perspectiva de no llegar siquiera a su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Evitó a toda costa mirar esa otra marca que tenía más arriba, en el antebrazo. No quería pensar en aquella serpiente saliendo de la boca de la calavera. No, él debía pensar en su bella cicatriz hecha por y con amor, porque ella lo ayudaría a cometer un acto completamente contrario a la razón por la que había sido creada, lo ayudaría a asesinar...

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en la sobria sala. La habitación era oscura. Los muebles, antiguos y elegantes, conservados en perfecto estado. Tapizados con seda verde esmeralda y con brocados en tonos plata contrastaban con la oscura madera. Las gruesas cortinas estaban corridas, la estancia estaba apenas iluminada por la escasa luz que se colaba del gran ventanal. Él se encontraba solo. Como hacía siempre que deseaba meditar sus planes.

Voldemort se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo. No estaba convencido en lo absoluto de tener aún la lealtad de los Malfoy... ¿Lucius le había dicho la verdad acerca de sus hijos? ¿de verdad la hija menor de Lucius era una espía a favor de la causa? ¿Draco cumpliría con su misión?. Voldemort hizo una mueca, tratando de sonreír, claro que Draco cumpliría, pero no lo haría por él, ni siquiera por sí mismo. Draco cumpliría porque esa era la única manera de garantizar que nadie le tocara un pelo a la chiquilla, era ella la verdadera amenaza dentro de este juego. A Lucius no le interesaba realmente su suerte, sin embargo, a él le interesaba mantener bien Hermione con tal de controlar a su hijo, ella era el talón de Aquiles del heredero Malfoy, ella era la única debilidad dentro de la coraza de Draco, y como tal él la protegería hasta con su propia vida.

Bien, más le valdría al joven Malfoy hacer las cosas bien o su hermana pagaría con su vida...

* * *

Harry no paraba de caminar en círculos por todo el despacho. Fawkes, el ave fénix lo miraba intrigado, aunque estaba más atento a sus propias plumas que caían en abundancia, era obvio que estaba por convertirse en cenizas para después renacer. Harry ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando esto sucedió y las tenues llamas naranjas iluminaron la estancia. El chico apretó los puños tratando de controlarse. La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar al anciano director. Sus ojos azules miraron a Harry con comprensión y cariño, suspiró.

**—** Buenos días, Harry**—** Dumbledore saludó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su escritorio.

Harry se avergonzó un poco, sabiendo que no debería estar ahí en Hogwarts, sino en la Madriguera junto a la familia de Ron. La casa de su amigo había sido designada como casa de seguridad para él. Pero Harry, haciendo gala de su desesperación y potentes pulmones había conseguido amedrentar a los Weasley hasta que ellos consiguieron una cita con el director.

**—** Buenos días, profesor**—** contestó Harry, mitad avergonzado, mitad mal humorado mientras se sentaba frente a Dumbledore, quien ya había ocupado su lugar tras el escritorio ¿acaso era al único al que le preocupaba su amiga?.

**—** Sé lo que te perturba, Harry, y debo decirte que no, no eres al único al que le importa la seguridad de tu amiga, la señorita Malfoy**—** Contestó Dumbledore a la pregunta no realizada del chico**—** Harry, Hermione es una Malfoy, ¿acaso crees que su hermano o su madre no harán hasta lo imposible por garantizar su seguridad?.

Harry pensó en decirle que el padre de su amiga bien estaba dispuesto a ofrecerla a un tratante de blancas si con eso obtenía algún buen resultado, pero se abstuvo.

**—** Bien, veo que mi argumento no te convence, pero, quizás sí no crees en Narcissa Malfoy, tal vez creas en Draco. No creo que te sea ajeno el gran cariño que él le profesa a su hermana. Después de todo, Draco les ayudó para poder llegar al Ministerio y a salir ilesos de su enfrentamiento con los mortífagos.

**—** ¡Mortífagos entre los que estaba el padre de mi amiga!**—** Harry espetó nuevamente demostrando sus capacidades vocales.

**—** Harry **—** suspiró cansinamente el anciano **—** Entiendo tu predicamento, pero en verdad Draco y Narcissa no dejarán que le suceda nada a Hermione.

**—** ¡No lo harán!, ¡ante sus ojos Hermione es una traidora a la sangre!

Dumbledore comenzaba a impacientarse, alzó la mano en una clara petición de silencio, Harry evitando a toda costa ver la mano lastimada, a regañadientes aceptó.

**—** Harry, Draco va a mover sus fichas. Espero que lo haga bien. Sí Voldemort sigue siendo como creo que es, va a utilizar a Hermione para sus propósitos. La señorita Malfoy hará lo que tenga que hacer para salvar su vida **—** explicó tranquilamente.

**—** ¿Me está diciendo que ella me va a traicionar? **—** preguntó Harry incrédulo.

**—** Te estoy diciendo que tengas confianza en ella.

**—** Pero... yo...

**—** Harry, debo hacer incapié en que esta conversación nunca debe conocerla Voldemort, por eso debes cerrar tu mente- el anciano director fijó sus ojos en él, escrutándolo.

**—** Las clases de oclumancia fueron un desastre – contestó a la desesperada.

Dumbledore sonrió divertido ante el tono del chico.

**—** Pero, estoy seguro de que por tu amiga sí harás un esfuerzo.

**—** Harry asintió no muy convencido.

**—** Harry, ahora sí me disculpas debo hacer papeleo. Ya sabes que tenemos a Horace Slughorn como nuevo miembro del profesorado y debo arreglar unos asuntos. Que tengas buen día**—** le despidió con una amigable sonrisa y un ademán.

Harry pensó en oponerse, pensó en preguntarle de nueva cuenta qué le había sucedido en la mano, sin embargo se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea por donde regresaría a la Madriguera.

**—** Hasta luego, profesor **—** se despidió antes de perderse en las llamas verde esmeralda de la chimenea.

El chico llegó a la Madriguera. Molly lo recibió con un gran plato de desayuno: huevos revueltos con tocino. Harry se sentó en la mesa de la apretada cocina mientras uno a uno los miembros de la familia Weasley aparecían con caras soñolientas y en pijama. Pero, el chico de cabello negro no prestaba atención alguna. Engullía silenciosamente su comida.

Todos notaron, como de pronto una gran lechuza parda entraba por la ventana y aterrizaba limpiamente junto a Harry. El chico se acercó a desatar la carta que el animalito portaba. En cuanto la carta fue liberada el ave echó a volar. Harry reconoció la diminuta y pulcra caligrafía. Sin perder tiempo abrió la misiva.

"Harry, lamento mucho no haber podido comunicarme antes contigo o con Ron. Las cosas aquí han sido... diferentes. Estoy bien, estamos bien, pero estoy vigilada. Sí hubiera enviado a Zaniah * sería muy obvio ¿cuántos halcones entregan mensajería hoy en día?, mi hermano consiguió esta lechuza. Por favor no me envíes respuesta por lechuza trataré de buscar otro medio. No sé si nos podamos ver antes, sino hasta el 1 de sept iembre. Por favor envía mis saludos a los Weasley.

Con amor Hermione".

Después de leer la carta a los Weasley todos se miraron preocupados. Todos sabían lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio. Hermione siempre fiel a su amistad se había puesto en peligro al irrumpir junto con él en el Ministerio aquella noche con la idea de salvar a Sirius Black. Había sido un tonto, debió confiar en Hermione; ella no estaba convencida de acudir, sin embargo por ser leal se arriesgó a ser tachada de traidora a la sangre, se había descubierto como aliada de él frente a su propia familia. Los remordimientos carcomían a Harry, si algo le pasaba sería su culpa. Debió haber apoyado a Draco cuando éste intentó disuadirla, pero los celos por su amiga y el apuro que sentía por Sirius lo habían cegado.

Harry se levantó de la mesa sin terminar el desayuno, necesitaba despejarse. Subió las escaleras deprisa y se encerró en la habitación que antes era de los gemelos. Sacó de su baúl el viejo álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le regalara en su primer año. El chico abrió el álbum por las últimas páginas, ahí, en lugar de fotografías de sus padres estaban imágenes de él y sus amigos.

Harry posó con delicadeza los dedos sobre una fotografía. La primera que había sido tomada de los tres, al acabar el primer curso escolar. Una Hermione sonriente y mostrando sus incisivos un poco grandes, un pecoso y pelirrojo Ron y al otro lado de la chica estaba él mismo. Harry cerró el álbum y se recostó en la cama; en un arranque de sentimentalismo se abrazó al álbum mientras su mente comenzó a recordar cómo había conocido a Hermione y a su hermano...

.

.

.

_Sis – Diminutivo cariñoso de sister (hermana en inglés)_

* * *

_**Hola! aquí voy con una nueva historia...**_

_**Como podrán ver la idea es un dramione algo... extraño xD**_

_**Antes de que me juzguen jajaja sólo diré que todo tiene una explicación jajaja no estoy muy segura de considerarlo AU, pero supongo seria la clasificación más adecuada.**_

_**La idea de Draco y Hermione hermanos, me surgió hace ya algún tiempo. La relación de estos dos en el fic está un poco basada en la relación Cesare-Lucrezia, personajes de la serie de TV Los Borgias (The Borgias), de la cual soy fan de hueso colorado y amo a Cesare :3 ; desde luego solo tomé la idea pero cambiará para fines de la historia.**_

_**Instantes y Broken arrows están en proceso de escritura jajaja pronto subiré los nuevos capitulos. Así que si siguen alguna de esas no se librarán de mi tan fácil muajajaja**_

_**Como supongo ya notaron, la historia central se desarrollará en el año 6o de Hogwarts. Dado que Herms y Draco son hermanos los acontecimientos pasados serán adaptados a la historia. Trataré en la medida de lo posible apegarme al carácter de cada quien, pero por obvias razones habrá diferencias. ¿qué más? creo que por lo pronto es todo...**_

_**quejas, sugerencias, reviews ? :D**_

_**Gracias por leerme, **__**sayonara por ahora ;) **_

_**Earilmadith.**_


End file.
